


A Gentle Reminder

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeliness matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #5: Note to Self. Anything from a pencil jot on a paper cuff or a string on a finger to a modern sticky note or a cell phone alarm. Doesn't matter who the writer is, so long as there's something he/she needs a reminder for.

8:00 _It’s time to get up._

8:01 _Time to get up._

8:02 _Get up. Now, please._

 

8:02 _I’m up._

8:20 _Have you showered yet? Shaved?_

8:25 _Sherlock?_

 

8:25 _Yes. I am not a child._

8:26 _I never said you were, dear._

8:27 _Eat some breakfast._

 

8:27 _I’m not hungry._

8:29 _You can eat a piece of toast and a boiled egg whether you’re hungry or not. And have some tea. You need tea._

 

8:30 _Yes, Mummy._

8:30 _There’s no need for sarcasm._

8:38 _Your suit is hanging on the back of the bedroom door._

 

8:39 _I would glare at you but I refuse to use emoji._

8:39 _That’s very mature of you._

8:49 _Where are you?_

 

8:50 _Cab. Seven minutes out._

8:50 _You promised, Sherlock. Today of all days._

 

8:51 _I am aware of that, thank you._

8:57 _Where are you?!_

 

8:58 _Out front. Your “gentle reminders” are no longer necessary._

8:59 _I’ll stop when—_

Sherlock walked through the doors, and the last text remained unfinished and unsent.

Martha Hudson looked up from the Smartphone she had purchased and learned to use specifically for that day’s events. Turning to the front, she saw a relieved smile light up John’s face. Greg Lestrade caught her eye and the pair shared a knowing, satisfied nod. He’d done his job getting John there on time, and now that Sherlock stood beside John, she had done hers. The rest of the day was merely icing on the wedding cake.


End file.
